A battery is comprised of a series of cells. In order to manage the voltage of the cells, a single controller is utilized. For example, the current state-of-the-art in digital charge control of batteries rests on the use of a single controller for multiple cells stacked in series. However, this approach may cause the battery to be susceptible to a single fault failure. In other words, this is a failure of the single charge controller (e.g., a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) or a Microcontroller). As a result, the cells in the battery may be more susceptible to failure due to the failure of the single charge controller.